


Worth [Podfic]

by Rioreader



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, birds as subtext, the woes of political marriages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rioreader/pseuds/Rioreader
Summary: Klancain, and his introspective observations of the man (or men, as he well suspects) in Empress Asseylum's life.Worth by ryoku





	Worth [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Worth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667599) by [ryoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoku/pseuds/ryoku). 



  


 

**Listen or Download on Dropbox:** MP3 [[Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/e0unmhpfkjc1xgl/Worth.mp3?dl=0)]

**Length:** 7:22

**Size:** 4.78 MB

Or

**Download on Dropbox:** M4B [[Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/w3ocs7hp9j5vbvb/Worth.m4b?dl=0)]

**Length:** 7:22

**Size:** 5.40 MB

 

 


End file.
